And Then You Die
by Dark Mage Zeru
Summary: The Anubis students are going camping but weird things start happening. They have nowhere to run because it is everywhere they run, they have nowhere to hide because it sees everywhere they hide and they have nowhere to turn to because it is amongst them. Who do you trust in this game of Life and Death?...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I'm running because it is after me. Whatever it is it's trying to kill me. Someone please help, if only it didn't cut my vocal chords I would've screamed, it's catching up to me... It caught me and it stabbed me right in my heart, what did I do? I'm innocent…


	2. Chapter 2

Mick's POV

I'm so excited, today we're going to camp in the woods. Joy has been acting weirdly lately ever since she came back. But if we asked her about it she will walk away cursing, so we decided to ignore it. But anyway we're going camping, I'm ecstatic about it because I'm the one who begged Trudy to take us camping, but I somehow have this eerie feeling that something bad is going to happen to me, like maybe bears or fox attacks, I just decided to shrug it off. Everyone got ready at about 10 and we're going to leave after lunch.

After Lunch…

We all got into the van and I sat next to my best mate Fabian and Nina on the 1st row because Nina's driving, Mara and Amber sat in the back of us, Patricia, Joy and Eddie are sitting at the back of them and Jerome and Alfie are in the very back of the van. It's going to be a long journey so we got comfortable and Nina started the car and we drove off. I envy Nina she already has her driver's license, Eddie would have got one too but he failed… 5 times. It was a 2 hour ride, and halfway through the ride Fabian fell asleep, Amber and Mara are sleeping, Patricia is sleeping on Eddie who was also sleeping, Joy looks sleepy and Jerome and Alfie are laughing about something silently so no one will wake up. About an hour later we reached the campgrounds, we found a good spot to rest our stuff in and we started on some activities. We played catch, hide and seek, sack race and I admit that was a lot of fun. I love playing with my friends today; it feels so good to act like a kid again. But I what I was looking forward to do the most is the campfire. It was already beginning to get dark so everyone gathered up wood to set up for the campfire, when I was collecting some I came across some rope, weird why would that rope be in a forest. I got back to the site and being the strong one I got the most wood than everyone. We lit a fire just in time the sun is setting. We sat all around the campfire and I was sitting next to Joy because all of them were sitting couple by couple. I talked with Joy

"Hey Joy,"

"Hi,"

"How are you?"

"Not good,"

"Why?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"Never mind… it's not important anyways…"

"Ok…."  
What did she want me to remember? Then we told ghost stories and sing songs. Then I went to sleep in my tent, as did everybody else. I woke up, it's still night someone is outside knocking on my tent, I opened it and it was Joy. She looked scared, so I asked her

"What's wrong Joy?"

"I think I saw the ghost Alfie was telling about in the woods,"

"Hah, don't be silly Joy, Alfie's stories doesn't exist,"

"No I'm serious can you please check?"

"Well… Ok let's go,"

"Oh I'm not going there, can you go yourself?"

"Fine,"

So with that I went out from my tent and into the forest. As I go deeper, I feel like someone is following me, but when I look back no one's there. Then I finally gave up searching for this "ghost", when I finally gave up I heard some rustling to my left, then I heard it to my right. Curse you darkness, I can't really see anything without a flashlight. It went up to me, I screamed and started running. It caught up, and choked me with rope. It hanged me to a tree, and cut my chest. With my last breath I choked out

"Why?"

Its voice was familiar, and it sneered

"You forgot!"

That's when I died…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the people who reviewed, but the guesses are wrong. Sorry try to guess again.

Amber's POV

I woke up when Nina shook me up; Nina and I are sharing tents. I said

"Good Morning Neens,"

"Morning Ambs,'  
Then I went out of the tent and stretched my arms out, the only thing I hate about this camping trip is we have to bathe at the lake, Oh well…. We took the road to the lake and out of the corner of my eye I could have swore that I saw someone, but must be my morning imagination. Everyone changed clothes, the boys with only their boxers and the girls with their pajamas. All of us had fun we splashed water, squirt guns, chased fishes and lots more. I was the first one to get out of the water because I didn't want my fingers to get wrinkled. I said to everyone

"Guys I'm going out first!"

They all said Ok. So I went out got my towel and slippers and went back to the campsite alone. But I couldn't help feeling something was missing, but I just shrugged it off and continued to go to our tents, and there it was again that picture it's very distant but it looks like someone is there. I tried to say hello

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

No answer, maybe it didn't hear me so I tried louder

"HELLO! IS ANYONE THERE?"

Still no answer so I tried my loudest voice figuring that it was a little bit deaf

"HELLO! WHO ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!"

Then suddenly a voice came behind me

"Oh gosh Amber we could hear all the way from the lake,"

Oh it was Patricia and Eddie.

"No I was trying to get that guy's attention,"

I said to them as I pointed to the guy.

"Oh, well let me try,"

"Good luck doing that I think it's deaf,"

"HEY GUY! COME HERE!"

"Nice try Yacker I think I can do better than that,"

"Well then let's hear it Slimeball,"

"HELLO! CAN YOU COME HERE?"

Then another voice came at the back of us

"Oh gosh are trying to attract an alien or something you three, we can hear you all the way in China,"

"Ha-ha Alfie but we're trying to get that guy's attention," Patricia said

"Oh why don't we just go to him?"

"Why didn't we think of that? But Good Idea Boo,"

We went in that guy's direction, and as we got closer it seems to be a familiar face. When we got close enough we saw it… MICK! Eddie was the first one to react

"Mick? MICK!"

All of us kept running to him and screaming his name, but all of know it was hopeless because he's dead… When we reached him we surrounded him, this happened recently, it was not long ago. Why didn't he ask for help? Who did this? Wait a minute; I saw something on his chest

"Guys look here,"

They all looked where I'm looking and gasped.

"What? What is that?" Patricia asked

"It spells Jock, on his chest…" Eddie said

Alfie looked around the tree and picked up something, and as he was holding it up he said

"Guys look,"

We saw it, it's the knife and it still has his blood on it… Poor Mick. I hugged Alfie and cried, he was the one who wanted to go to the camping trip and yet he died. All of us were thinking the same thing, we have to tell the others, bury him somewhere and get out of this camp before anything else happens. We ran back to the lake and all four of us talked simultaneously together. And once we stopped all of our friends said

"What?"

We all took deep breaths and since I saw Mick first I started to tell the story first

"So on my way back from the lake, I saw a figure standing in the forest, and you heard me shouting right? I was shouting at that man. I kept shouting and then Patricia, Eddie and Alfie came. We all decided to go to the man and then…"

I just broke down crying to Alfie before I finished. Patricia continued the story

"And then we saw…"she shed a few tears before finishing her sentence

"Mick... dead…"

All of our housemates gave a questioning look, and Alfie said

"If you don't believe us come we'll show you!"

The four of us lead the way to Mick's body. They saw it and the girls started to cry and the boys in the verge of crying except for Fabian he cried the most. Because we just lost our dear friend Mick…

I started to say something but Nina went up to Mick

"J…Jock? As in male athlete? Guys this is not suicide, this is murder, and whoever murdered him knows he's a good athlete,"

We all silenced for a while, Nina's right. Whoever did this to Mick have been spying on us or they go to our school.

"Well let's just unhang him and bury him somewhere, get back to the house and tell Trudy and Victor everything,"

We all nodded and started to unhang Mick, he was a little heavy but all of us managed to do it. After burying Mick we went back to the camp and started packing, we put all our stuff in the van and Nina went to start the car. But it won't start and she tried again multiple times but it still won't start. She went out of the van and looked into the engine thing and Eddie went out too. They were trying to fix it but it never got the van working, we're not mechanics so we don't know how to fix the van. I got out of the van because it was starting to get hot. I said to them

"Guys I'm going to take a little walk,"

"Ok Amber, but don't get lost,"

"I won't,"

I went into the woods to clear my head. I went to the area near the lake again and started walking into the deeper side beside it. It's so quiet and peaceful here, why did Mick have to get murdered? I regret everything I've done wrong to him now. Time passed and I decide to go back, Geez I walked so far. I started to walk until something or someone pushed me in the water, the water was deep, as I got up to get some air I felt the figure that I saw earlier push me deeper into the water, I screamed as loud as I could, whoops not a good idea. I CAN'T BREATH! I'm running out of air, I slightly opened my eyes but it was blurry all I could see was dark, brown hair, tan skin and it's a she. I kept fighting her that's until I breathed on water and died.


End file.
